


Aren't You A Little Old For Trick- Or- Treating?

by TheMeaningofHaste



Series: A Very Stucky Halloween [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is a sexy fire fighter, Halloween, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve jumped, his pencil scratching a stray line across the page to mark his surprise. When he glanced up at Mr. Sexy Bedroom Voice, he desperately wished he hadn’t. If just his voice had been attractive, then the man behind it was the definition of sin personified. Dark brown hair flopped gently over icy-blue eyes that practically sparkled in the evening light, crinkling at the corners as he grinned. His smile, oh lord his smile, was slightly crooked, the right corner of his mouth tilting up just a touch more than the left and it was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen. Mr. Too Attractive For My Own Good was dressed as the sexiest fireman Steve had ever seen, and oh God what had he done to deserve this? "</p><p>or, Steve is handing out candy, Bucky is too sexy for his own good, and Clint is just here for the candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't You A Little Old For Trick- Or- Treating?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy it might give you cavities.Enjoy! Thanks as always to my wonderful Beta AuthorOutofTime for encouraging this madness. 12 fics in 12 days....what was I thinking?

“Yeah ma, I’ll be fine I promise now go on, you’ll be late to work.” Steve smiled as his mom huffed softly before leaning over to kiss his forehead.

                “I’ll be home by two at the latest,” she called, trotting down the steps in front of their small Brooklyn brownstone and hurrying down the street.

                Working at the hospital she had very little say in her hectic schedule so more often than not Steve spent holidays alone. Halloween was no different. The sun was slowly dipping behind the buildings, casting a soft glow over the neighborhood. It wasn’t the best light to draw by, but the view was breathtaking, especially as kids began to fill the streets. Their bright costumes and enthusiasm was infectious and Steve couldn’t help but smile as he settled down on to the stairs for the night.

                Growing up, Steve had always been too small and sickly to be able to run around with the other boys his age. Unfortunately, the scrawny artistic type wasn’t a big friend magnet so during high school Steve had begun his own Halloween tradition. Sitting on the front steps, wrapped in a blanket to keep out the late autumn chill, Steve passed out candy from a large bowl to the trick-or-treaters. While he had never been invited to join one of the groups, Steve loved to see what costumes would be the most popular each year. In between the flow of kids, he drew, filling pages of his sketchpad as the night wore on to the bright city lights and the dim light of a jack-o-lantern.

                This was his third Halloween after graduating high school but it felt like any other year. The popular choice for boys this year was a masked superhero, Star-something or other while most of the girls were split. Half dressed as the protagonist of the newest Disney film, beautiful with long braids and flowing dresses, while the rest had flocked to the heroine of a book turned movie series sporting a similar braid but with a grungier jumpsuit and an impressive bow and arrow. Not for the first time, Steve realized he should have tried to keep up with the big trends in pop culture for the year.

                Seven thirty normally meant the end of the first, younger wave of trick-or-treaters and their parents, giving Steve a small break before the older kids came out in waves. Taking advantage of the brief lull, he began to work on a project for his ‘Art in Comic Books’ class. His professor had assigned them a fairly simple task: create their own superhero and then make a matching villain. Never one to take the easy road, Steve had jumped head first into the project, designing his main characters based on an elaborate back story that he had been working on for a few months now. Having just finished the first mock up of his hero, Steve was laying out the first draft of his hero’s foe.

                “Whatcha working on?” A deep voice drawled from above, breaking Steve’s concentration and sending a shiver down his crooked spine that for once had nothing to do with the temperature.

                Steve jumped, his pencil scratching a stray line across the page to mark his surprise. When he glanced up at Mr. Sexy Bedroom Voice, he desperately wished he hadn’t. If just his voice had been attractive, then the man behind it was the definition of sin personified. Dark brown hair flopped gently over icy-blue eyes that practically sparkled in the evening light, crinkling at the corners as he grinned. His smile, oh lord his smile, was slightly crooked, the right corner of his mouth tilting up just a touch more than the left and it was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen. Mr. Too Attractive For My Own Good was dressed as the sexiest fireman Steve had ever seen, and oh God what had he done to deserve this?

                Light yellow cargo pants hung loosely from the mystery man’s hips, dipping just low enough to reveal a hint of his hip bones, two deep divots creating a sharp v that led Steve’s mind down a dangerous path. Bright red traitorous suspenders held up the pants, drawing unnecessary attention to the man’s broad chest and fucking gorgeously defined abs. A matching canvas jacket hung open and Steve simultaneously wanted to rip the offending material out of the way and beg the man to button the jacket and cover himself up.

                Suddenly even more grateful for the privacy his blanket provided, Steve tugged it tighter around his small shoulders so that the extra fabric pooled just where he needed it the most. “Aren’t you a little old for trick-or-treating?” Steve asked once he found his voice, proud that it soundly relatively even, considering the circumstances.

                The mystery man lit up even more at Steve’s accusation, throwing his head back as he let out a deep chuckle. He couldn’t have been more than a year or two older than Steve was at 21 and that just made it worse, people his own age had never been his strong suit. It was a little embarrassing to admit but since he had spent so much time alone sick or at the hospital with his mom growing up Steve had always found it easier to talk to people twice his age. “Nah, you can never really get too old for candy, can you?”

                Steve shrugged, “’Spose not.”

                Gorgeous mystery guy smiled at Steve like he was the only person around, it was completely intoxicating. Behind gorgeous guy, someone cleared their throat catching both boys attention. Suddenly Steve felt like even more of an idiot. The guy wasn’t out alone, of course. An incredibly gorgeous redhead stood just behind him, her dark red lips twisted in to a smirk that suggested she knew exactly what Steve had been thinking about her friend. Though petite, she radiated confidence, dressed in dark black robes and holding a…wand.

                “Let me guess, red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley?” Steve blurted out the question before he could think about how stupid it might sound, but what could he say? Harry Potter had always been a big weakness for him.

                Her smirk grew in to a bright smile that threatened to over shadow ridiculously handsome guy. “Bloody brilliant!” Her attempt at a British accent was truly terrible and it sent the guy next to her in to a fit of giggles.

                The third member of their little group clearly hadn’t put as much thought in to his costume as his friends had. Wearing tattered jeans and a white t-shirt with purple rings on the chest, his only attempt at dressing up was the series of messily tucked bandages and hastily wrapped toilet paper. He looked like the worlds laziest mummy but when he turned to laugh at his friend Steve felt himself smile. A small hearing aid was tucked in each ear, hardly noticeable in the darkness. Steve absentmindedly fidgeted with his own aid; it was a cheaper model that had a thin band over his ear holding it in place but he was lucky enough to only need the assistance in one ear, while lazy mummy guy appeared to have one in each.

                ‘Nice costume,’ Steve signed, pleased when lazy mummy grinned.

                ‘No fucking way, thanks man!’ His hands flew as he signed but Steve almost missed what he had said entirely. Sexy firefighter had turned to look at him as though Steve was the eighth wonder of the world and damn was it distracting.

                “You sign?”

                Steve nodded, tapping his left ear. “I’m mostly deaf in this ear so we thought it would be best to start learning now before I lost it completely.”

                Lazy mummy was nodding his approval but Steve had a hard time tearing his gaze away from the man in front of him. “I’m Bucky,” sexy firefighter said, extending a hand.

                It took a second for it to click in Steve’s mind that freaking gorgeous guy- no, Bucky- was waiting for him to offer up his own name. “Oh, um Steve. I’m Steve.” Steve cringed at his fumble as he hesitantly took Bucky up on his offer, slipping his tiny, bony hand into Bucky’s strong, calloused and ridiculously warm one.

                “Nice ta meet ya, Steve!” Bucky’s accent was thick when he spoke, drawling slightly over some of his letters. He had definitely grown up in Brooklyn. “This here is Nat and Clint,” he said, slipping his hand free to point to the redhead and mummy in turn.

                “Trick or treat already,” Clint hollered with a grin, holding his large bag forward. “Friendship is for nights when people aren’t giving away sugar!”

                Bucky’s cheeks darkened, his mouth gaping slightly in surprise. “Er, sorry about him. He’s an ass who forgets his manners, well- all the time really.”

                Clint made faces behind his friend’s back and Steve found he couldn’t contain his giggles. This whole group was just too much and suddenly Steve found himself wishing he was part of a group like this. Friends who obviously knew way too much about each other but were still there through thick and thin.

                “Take what you like,” Steve offered, holding the large bowl forward.

                Clint lunged forward with a grin, grabbing an impressive amount of treats in one fist full. “Have some class Barton,” the girl, Nat, muttered, her lips quirked in amusement as she took a more respectful number of pieces.

                The mummy ignored her, too busy unwrapping a tootsie roll and popping it in his mouth. Bucky seemed hesitant as he picked out just one piece, clearly trying to look more sophisticated than his friends. Steve knew he had plenty to offer and another bag upstairs incase this one ran out so he shook the bowl in Bucky’s direction. “Oh come on, have more than one.”

                Bucky grinned, his cheeks flushing slightly as he accepted Steve’s offer. “If you insist. God, you sure are a bossy little punk.”

                Steve glowered, he had been picked on for his size for his whole life and it wasn’t funny, even if it came from Sex Gods. “Ah man, I’m sorry; I didn’t mean it like that.” Bucky rubbed nervously at the back of his neck as he tried to back track.

                The other man looked so distraught at the idea that he might have offended Steve that it was funny, and really fucking adorable. Steve chuckled softly. “Yeah whatever, jerk.” Bucky’s jaw dropped in surprise before the right corner curled up in that crooked grin Steve was beginning to really like.

                “Trick-or-treat!!!!”

                A group of kids had snuck up behind them, clearly more focused on their candy based mission. Taking the new arrivals as their cue to leave, Clint and Nat shot a small wave and a smile in Steve’s direction before heading down the street. Steve grinned as he looked over the new comers. The kids all looked like they were 10 or 12, and judging by their parents lagging a respectful distance behind, they probably were. One girl was dressed as the same snow princess, while a boy who looked like her older brother was dressed up as a snowman. The other two were Steve’s favorite; a girl was dressed in a wet suit and was carrying a mini surfboard under her arm while her brother was dressed as a shark. Clever.

                “Wow you guys look amazing!” He passed the candy bowl around to each of them in turn, commenting on how great their costumes were. They thanked him with a series of energetic giggles before running off to the next house.

                “Crap that’s cute.”

                Steve jumped. Apparently Bucky hadn’t wandered off with his friends and his damn sexy voice still did really unfortunate things to Steve’ body. “Yeah, I really liked the little shark,” Steve mumbled, trying to play it cool.

                Bucky grinned at him, and damn it to hell if his smile wasn’t as bright as the sun and more beautiful than half the art Steve had spent his life studying. “I wasn’t talking about the kids.”

                Stunned, Steve just stared back. Was this minor deity really calling him cute? Thankfully Bucky’s friends broke the silence, saving Steve the embarrassment of trying to come up with something to say on his own.

                “Oi! Barnes! Hurry it up or we’re leaving you behind and you’ll be stuck sleeping on the streets tonight!”

                Bucky threw an obscene gesture over his shoulder, and Steve swore he saw Bucky’s smile falter. “Hey, uh can I see your pencil real fast?” Bucky looked nervous as Steve handed it over with a curious look. Bucky’s fingers were warm and soft as they brushed against Steve’s and as he knelt down it was apparent that he smelled almost as good as he looked. A heady combination of tobacco, chocolate and something Steve couldn’t quite but his finger on. Seconds later Bucky straighten up to his full, slightly ridiculous, height and passed back the borrowed pencil.  “Well, see you around punk.”

                Steve nodded lightly, pulling the blanket tightly around him. As he watched Barnes jog down the block to catch up with his friends he scowled. Stop being stupid Rogers, he told himself. You met that guy five minutes ago, that’s way too soon to form some sort of ridiculous crush. He was probably just being nice. Bucky was probably one of those guys who would strike up a conversation with anyone, even if he didn’t like them. Besides, Brooklyn was huge, there was no way he was going to see any of them again.

                Turning his attention back to his sketchpad, Steve noticed just what Bucky had needed his pencil for. Normally, seeing someone blatantly write on his sketch pad, his most prized possession, would have made Steve mad but instead his heart skipped a beat. 10 numbers were scrawled in messy print in the corner with ‘call me’ and frankly one of the ugliest and most perfect little hearts drawn below it.

XXX

                The night wore on and Steve’s candy bowl was slowly starting to empty to the point where he was considering getting more from inside or just calling it a night.  The average age of the trick-or-treaters had been steadily increasing and it had been almost half an hour since Steve had seen a kid that wasn’t too old to be out begging for sweets.

                It had been almost an hour after Bucky had left and Steve had spent most of it staring at his note. Those ten little numbers that were now seared in to his memory. Bucky didn’t actually want him to call. He’d just been under pressure and felt like he had to do something. No, come morning ridiculously attractive fireman Bucky would have forgotten all about the scrawny kid he had met the night before. Now if only Steve could do the same.

                “Whatcha workin’ on Stevie?”

                Steve felt his cheeks flush, thankful for the low lighting. Bucky had come back…to him. Had he forgotten something? Despite the reason, Bucky was still there, beaming down at Steve as he panted for air.

                “Did you run here?”

                It was Bucky’s turn to look embarrassed now, but he played it off with a casual shrug as he dropped down on to the steps next to Steve. “Running gets you places faster,” he explained with a grin. “Besides, it looked like you needed some help handing out candy.”

                “What about your friends?”

                Bucky shrugged, digging in to his bag of candy for a peanut butter cup before offering the bag to Steve. “They’ll get along fine without me. Nat can keep Clint under control on her own.”

                Steve nodded absent mindedly, too focused on keeping his breathing under control and trying not to stare as Bucky licked melted chocolate off his fingers. Pink tongue darting out between soft lips, his eyes fluttering closed and yeah Steve definitely had to look away now before he started to imagine what that might feel like on his own body. Definitely not a good idea to picture Bucky on his knees, icy blue eye fluttering as his tongue darted out to taste-.

                “You okay over there pal?”

                Shit. Steve nodded, taking a piece of chocolate so he would have something to do with his hands which were definitely _not_ shaking. “Yeah, just uh, asthma. It acts up some times in the cold.” Steve knew the lie was weak but he could hardly tell his new friend, where they friends, that he was breathless because he had been imagining how Bucky’s lips would look on his cock.

                Bucky watched him for a moment but seemed to take Steve’s word for it before slipping off his jacket and tucking it around Steve’s shoulders. “There ya go. Can’t have you dying on me already.”

                Oh God. This was it, the deepest level of Hell, wasn’t it? Wrapped in the coat of the most absurdly attractive man on the planet, fighting down arousal like a teenager.

                “What about you, aren’t you freezing?” Despite his words, Steve couldn’t help but pull the jacket on tighter.

                Bucky shrugged, leaning back on his elbows as he watched people go by.”Nah, I usually run pretty hot.”

                Steve let out a slightly undignified snort. You don’t say. “That’s a tad ironic for a fireman,” he teased, nudging Bucky’s bicep with an elbow.

                “Ugh don’t get me started on this stupid costume,” Bucky groaned, much to Steve’s surprise. “Clint told me this morning that I was coming out with them and needed a costume so I didn’t have much time. This was the last thing they had at the store in my size. He’s been calling me Fireman Barnes all night and pretending to find kittens stuck in trees.”

                Steve held a hand to his ribs as he laughed, unable to stop thinking about the mental image that provided.  “Yeah shut up punk,” Bucky grumbled, knocking his shoulder in to Steve’s. “Can I see what you’re working on?”

                Normally, Steve felt uneasy at sharing his work, especially when it was unfinished but something about Bucky was… different. He found it easy to pass over his work, narrating each sketch in turn. Bucky’s voice was hushed, almost reverent, as he commented on and praised each piece.

                They passed the night in an easy banter. Steve found out that Bucky was indeed from Brooklyn and has spent most of his youth bouncing around from foster home to foster home before finally coming to live with Clint when he was sixteen. The two had been fast friends ever since, almost brothers really. Nat, or Natasha, was Clint’s long term girlfriend and handler if Bucky’ stories were anything to go by.

                He found it easy to open up to Bucky in turn, telling him about losing his father at a young age. About growing up sick and always feeling guilty for the long hours and extra shifts his mother had to work just so they could get by. The night grew chilly as it got late and before long they were both tucked under Steve’s blanket, their shared body heat working wonders against the cold.

                “Well look who’s still up,” a voice called, pulling the two boys attention from each other for the first time in hours.

                Steve felt his cheeks go bright red as he looked up at his mom. A few strands of hair had fallen out her tight bun and the lines around her eyes were heavy from a busy night as she beamed down at the pair. If the empty streets and the small pile of candy wrappers at their feet was any indication they had been out there for a lot longer than either had realized.

                “Guess we lost track of time,” Steve mumbled.

                “Sorry to keep your boy up so late.” Bucky unwrapped himself from the blanket, putting on his most charming smile as he offered his hand to Sarah. “We got so caught up in looking at Stevie’s incredible art that we didn’t notice how late it was. My names James Barnes by the way, but you can call me Bucky, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

                Sarah looked impressed as she shook his hand, her warm grin never faltering. “Sarah Rogers. It’s wonderful to meet you Bucky. I think I’ll turn in but I’m glad Steve had such wonderful company tonight.” She shot a small wink down at Steve before brushing past them and in to the house.

                “Guess I should probably head home.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked down at Steve. He seemed hesitant to leave and it was more adorable than it had any right to be.

                Reluctant as well, Steve stood, pulling the jacket off of his shoulders and draping it over its rightful owner. Standing on the higher step, Steve was the perfect height to see every vibrant detail in Bucky’s eyes. He could make out the light flecks of gray mixed in with light blue, see the way Bucky’s pupils dilated in the dim light, blowing wide with something that looked a lot like arousal as Steve leaned in closer.

                “Hey Stevie?”

                Steve shivered as Bucky’s warm breath ghosted across his lip, eyes darting down in time to see that same pink tongue dart out to wet the skin in a way that made Steve feel weak at the knees. He had no idea what the other man was going to ask but Steve felt confident that whatever it was, he would give in instantly. “Yeah Buck?”

                Gray- blue eyes flicked down to Steve’s mouth before looking him in the eyes. “Can I- uh, can I kiss you?”

                Steve’s heart soared. Was this guy for real? “Yeah Buck,” Steve nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. “You can kiss me.”

                A warm hand reached up to rest gently against Steve’s cheek, as Bucky closed the remaining distance between them. The kiss was hesitant, no more than the soft brush of lips that was altogether perfect and not enough. Steve let out a soft whine as he threw his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him in close.

                Now Bucky kissed like it was life or death, his lips crashing against Steve’s, sucking Steve’s lower lip, teasing the flesh lightly with his teeth. The noises Bucky made were intoxicating. He let out a huff of breath when Steve’s teeth grazed against his own lip. He groaned quietly when Steve’s tongue ran against his lips in a silent plea for entrance. He whimpered when Steve finally, fucking finally, licked in to his mouth, tasting like chocolate and peanut butter and something that was so uniquely _Bucky._

Too soon the need for air became too great and Steve pulled back, greedily drawing air in to his starving lungs. Bucky’s breath came out in heavy puffs and Steve could feel him smile against his lips. “You are amazing,” he whispered, the sounds sending delicious vibrations across Steve’s skin.

                “You’re not so bad yourself,” Steve mumbled back, once he finally caught his breath.

                Bucky leaned back in, stealing another kiss before resting his forehead against Steve’s. These steps really were the perfect height for this. “Can I see you this weekend?”

                The words were like music to his ears and Steve nodded enthusiastically before he could remind himself to play it cool. “I’d like that.”

                Bucky didn’t get the memo about playing it cool as he broke away, grinning ear to ear as he fumbled in his pocket for his phone. They exchanged numbers and Steve promised, twice, that he would text him tomorrow.  They shared one last, lingering kiss before Bucky made his way home, a bounce in his steps and a delicious sway in his hips that Steve knew was just for him, and damn did it work.

                As Steve gathered up his things and made his way inside he couldn’t help but think this year he had gotten way more than he deserved in the way of treats. Maybe you never did get too old for trick-or-treating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and stay tuned tomorrow for part two! Feel free to come join me on tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths and we can talk about these big gay babies!


End file.
